Leaning Towercrusta
left|frame The towercrusta within the Dass-Clarke Temperate Sea during the Yannickian Period adapted so well that all remaining "regular" towercrusta were forced out of the area, and effectively no more remained here within several thousand years. The ones that remained became known as the leaning towercrusta. The leaning towercrusta's evolution was two-fold. First, the juveniles have gained a whipping flagellum that allows them to find better spots in which to spend the rest of their lives. This "tail" eventually is reabsorbed into the body once they find a sufficient spot to spend the rest of their life. The energy regained from it is then used to elongate and strengthen the proboscis as well as grow larger barbs along its length to make them even harder to remove from their holdfast. Secondly, mature forms now sit tilted, allowing them to photosynthesize better due to more area directly in the sunlight. Leaning Towercrusta cover much of the space in direct (an somewhat indirect) sunlit portions of the region. This is aided by the fact that all other microscopic photosynthetic organisms in the area are currently free-swimming. Development "This was my sixtieth species I created and submitted for the ''Spore-based game, Sagan IV, of which I am a member and moderator. It was created to make good on my long-term plan of creating a descendant for every kingdom and one of each of the numerous microbial lineages. While the Leaning Towercrusta was far superior to its ancestor (greater surface coverage for photosynthesis at a size level where the leaning would not affect the body at all as well as more mobile juvenile forms), however, it somehow died out while its ancestor did not I have no idea why."'' Appearances ''Sagan 4'' The Leaning Towercrusta was originally created for the sole purpose of use in the Sagan 4 Speculative Xenobiology project. It first appeared during Generation 138. ''Amalgam Online The Leaning Towercrusta appear in several locations across the Amalgam Galaxy. They can be found in the Galactic Zoo, but can also be found in various Great Trade Organization shops built for filter feeder species, or in the Vacotor Knowledge Symposium as a specimen under study, especially under the watchful eye of Naucean scientists who appear in the game as a cameo. Observing any of these tanks will pop up an inset screen showing several sprites of them moving around. Monster Space In ''Monster Space, the Leaning Towercrusta themselves do not appear; however, far larger Dire Towercrustas can be found instead. These are docile organisms that only serve as minor background wildlife. They cannot be directly interacted with. In one biome of the game that can randomly appear via the procedurally generation, absolutely massive Leaning Towercrustas appear as large towers, with some even being "rotted" out and thus able to be traversed through. ''Dangerous Wilds In ''Dangerous Wilds, the Dire Towercrustas are now found only in some ancient, abandoned labs, still living in observation tanks. Like before, you can view them and an inset will pop up to show the creatures. The same massive Towercrustas can be found but are far more rotted out and resembling crumbling ruins. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sagan IV Inhabitants Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials